


Digits

by steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb



Series: Microfics and Poems [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb/pseuds/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick poem (in rhyming couplets) as Clint thinks about all the people he laid to waste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digits

By the time that I stopped counting, I was at 173  
But by then I’d run out of spaces to count the things I’ve seen

And for every single digit that I’d marked along my door  
I always knew that for each one there were really countless more.

People who would worry, people who would fret  
And children who would lie awake asking if daddy had come home yet.

They told me not to worry, to do my job and smile  
Because as long as you don’t think about it, it goes away for a while.

Once upon a time I thought I could never get used to this  
And yet after so many years, all those faces I’ve dismissed.

I’ve forgotten what they look like, forced them deep into my brain  
So as long as I’m just really careful, I won’t see their faces again.

Their faces of pain and anguish, unable to vocalize that they hurt,  
But I could see that in their eyes they knew, just a few days and they’ll be dirt.

It will all be over soon, I’d say, as I pulled back the string back on my bow,  
I’d line the arrow as best I could and then let the arrow go.

And that would be the end of them, the end of them and me,  
Because by the time that I stopped counting, I was at 173.


End file.
